X-Men Vol 2 113
(Title) | NextIssue = New X-Men Vol 1 114 | Quotation = You will pay for this, Magneto! And all your control over the forces of magnetism will not stop us! | Speaker = Northstar | StoryTitle1 = Eve of Destruction - Conclusion! | Writer1_1 = Scott Lobdell | Penciler1_1 = Leinil Francis Yu | Inker1_1 = Dexter Vines | Inker1_2 = Edgar Tadeo | Inker1_3 = Alanguain | Colourist1_1 = Liquid! | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Letterer1_3 = Saida Temofonte | Editor1_1 = Mark Powers | Synopsis1 = Following the death of Dazzler, Magneto faces each of Jean Grey's team of X-Men in turn. After attempting to pull the iron from Paulie's bloodstream, he sends him flying into the upper atmosphere, leaving Northstar to retrieve him and resuscitate him on an American battle cruiser fifty miles of Genosha. After this, Paulie softens to Northstar, having thus far jibed at his sexuality. As Cyclops and Wolverine break into the palace, killing two guards on the way, Wolverine wonders whether Cyclops' experience with Apocalypse changed him, given his failure to berate Wolverine for the deaths. Meanwhile, Magneto constrains Frenzy with shards of metal, correctly guessing that she is under Jean Grey's psychic control. When Leyu attempts to attack him, Magneto pulls together pieces of iron to encase himself and diffuse the heat, before encasing her in metal filings. He then grabs Hector who, for the first time, demonstrates another side to his mutation beyond his appearance: he transfers this appearance to Magneto, who is disoriented to be delayed long enough for Cyclops to enter and knock him off his feet. He continues trying to hit Magneto with optic blasts, who deflects them until he is able to hit Cyclops with a piece of his now broken helmet. Upon trying to tear the adamantium from Wolverine's bones once more, Magneto finds he cannot, as he has been under the control of Xavier for some time. During Dazzler's seemingly fatal light-show, Amelia was able to free Xavier and Dazzler projected the image of herself being killed while assuming Xavier's position on the cross to which he was chained and projecting his image around herself. After he was free and cogent again, Xavier could control Magneto to prevent his killing Wolverine. Magneto is not dispirited by his defeat, as he knows Charles could never kill him. Wolverine, however, dispatches him instantly by stabbing him through the chest, much to the distress of Xavier and Jean Grey. In the epilogue, all the recent additions to the team (except an already absent Frenzy) set off for various reasons, leaving Professor X, Cyclops, Wolverine and Jean Grey at the mansion. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * * Vehicles: * X-Men Blackbird | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}